


The Most Beautiful Man in the World (Who Lives in My Apartment Building)

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: AU!!! on Ice! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dancer Yuri, Designer Victor, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, More characters to be added, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: The Most Beautiful Man in the World lives in Yuri's apartment building but alas Yuri only sees him when Yuri looks like a dumpster goblin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this tumblr post](http://unpretty.tumblr.com/post/157410708678/the-most-beautiful-man-in-the-world-who-lives-in)
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to @Aurora34 for being my Beta and also encouraging me to write this :)

Yuri felt the grin on his face when the man boarded.  He couldn’t help it; the silvery blond hair was striking enough but the bright blue eyes and casual elegance with which he moved made him breath-taking.

“Wow…” Yuri said under his breath. The older lady sitting next to him gave him a weird look.

“Do you know him?” she asked and Yuri blushed as he realised he’d been staring. He shook his head and ducked down to tap out a message on his phone.

>>PHICHIT HELP

<<What’s up?

>>The Most Beautiful Man in the World just stepped onto my bus

>>What am I going to do? He’s so pretty I wanna cry!

<<Oh my god you are so dramatic

Yuri snorted, took a surreptitious photo, and sent it to Phichit

<<OMFG COME TO PAPA

>>IKR

>>But what’s worse is I look like a dumpster Goblin

>>I’m on my way back from the dance studio and am all sweaty and gross and wearing my rattiest clothing

<<You have the worst luck

>>SERIOUSLY

Yuri kept glancing at the man, doing his best not to stare when he realised he was nearly at his stop. Sighing he pushed the button, reluctant to let this moment end but then _beautiful man stood up and got off at the same stop._ Even better he was in front of Yuri so he had ample opportunity to stare at Beautiful Man’s ass.

Which was phenomenal.

In fact, it was so phenomenal that it took a while for Yuri to realise they were heading the exact same way.

He almost completely short circuited when he realised Beautiful Man actually lived in his apartment complex. He watched in a mix of joy and horror when Beautiful Man stepped into the lift.

Because Yuri had to step into the lift too.

(It would be weird if he didn’t)

Yuri, dumpster goblin though he was stepped into the lift earning a (polite) smile from Beautiful Man, Yuri gave a genuine smile in return because **holy shit his smile is amazing**.

“Hello” Beautiful man said with a nod as Yuri reached across and pushed the button for his floor.

“Hello” Yuri said, still smiling. They didn’t speak the rest of the time until the doors opened on Yuri’s floor.

“Goodbye” The Beautiful Man said as Yuri stepped out.  He was so kind and polite as well as gorgeous. It wasn’t fucking fair.

“Goodbye” Yuri managed to get out sending another smile over his shoulder. The doors slid close and Yuri sank to the floor, crouching with his arms cradling the back of his head.  His face was on fire.  Beautiful man was too fucking powerful and gorgeous and now he lives in Yuri’s apartment complex? This was too much.

Pulling himself to his feet he went and let himself into his apartment and pulled out his phone, taking off his shoes and fidgeting as he waited for the other person to answer.

“Hello?”

“Phichit I’m going to die! He LIVES IN OUR BUILDING!” Yuri said as he crossed over to the couch to collapse onto it in a fit of anxiety and embarrassment.

“OMG YES! Ask him out!” Phichit squealed.

“He only knows me as the weird sweaty guy from the bus. We literally only exchanged two words so no thank you” Yuri admonished.

He ranted at Phichit some more before letting his friend go and burying his face in the couch cushion. The one saving grace he had was that Beautiful Man didn’t know who he was and given that Yuri hadn’t seen him before he had a good chance of avoiding him in future.

 

Inside the lift Victor held a hand to his mouth for a moment before digging out his phone.

“Christophe? The Cutest Boy in the WORLD lives in my building!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was three days before Yuri ran into The Most Beautiful Man in the World again. Those three days did not help matters.  Once again he was on his way back from the dance studio so was a weird sweaty mess but then as he went to step into the lift he tripped landing on his face, ass in the air.

There was a pause.

“Are you okay?” Beautiful man sounded concerned. Yuri felt like crying but sat upright and plastered on a smile. 

“I’m fine!” He said before scrambling to his feet and when he turned he made eye contact with Beautiful man and gave a little sigh as his face relaxed into a happy smile. God he was so gorgeous it almost made the embarrassment worth it. He started when he realised he’d missed a question in his dreamy contemplation of Beautiful Man’s eyes.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Floor six? That’s yours right?” Beautiful Man’s fingers hovered over the numbers as he gave Yuri an amused smile.

“Oh! Oh yes thank you!” Yuri couldn’t help but smile again. Jesus he was going to creep the man out but it was almost a reflex at this point. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from Beautiful Man.  They rode in silence until the lift opened.

“Well thank you. See you around.” Yuri was proud of getting a normal polite comment out of his mouth and then  **tripped over nothing again on his way out of the lift.** This time he stumbled forward and ran into the wall.

“Are you okay?” Beautiful Man called probably properly alarmed at this point.

“...fine! I’m fine! Thank you!” Yuri called raising a hand before he heard the doors close behind him.

Phichit came out of his room to find Yuri screaming into a couch cushion and wisely decided to turn around and walk back into his room.

 

“Christophe you don’t understand! He’s so cute and polite and even though it must’ve  hurt he had nothing but the best smiles for me! I need to find out his name!”

“Victor you need to stop calling me in the middle of the goddamn day. I have shit to do you know.”

“But Christophe! He’s the CUTEST BOY IN THE WORLD”

  
“...I’m hanging up.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri was determined not to be a gross sweaty mess when he next ran into The Most Beautiful Man in the World. To that end he made much more of an effort with his wardrobe and general styling than he usually did for the next week. But no Beautiful Man.

He and Phichit were hanging out at their place with Guang Hong and Leo having a gaming tournament. Yuri still in his bid to meet Beautiful Man on good terms was wearing a crisp white shirt and blue jeans, he actually looked really good if he said so himself. Then while bringing a chip over laden with salsa to his mouth a large amount of it fell down his front.

He sighed and started to clean it up when their door intercom buzzed.

“Go see what that is Yuri, you’re not playing this round after all.” Yuri couldn’t argue with Phichit about it so he did.

“Hello?”

“Hi Yuri, it’s the doorman. A package has come for you and you need to sign for it apparently.”

Yuri felt a surge of excitement, it was probably the costume he ordered for his new solo show. He had finalised it and asked it be sent to his apartment so he could show Phichit.

“I’ll be right down.” He promised, “I’ll be right back guys!” he called back to the living room as he grabbed his keys.

He stepped out of the lift and found himself face to face with Beautiful Man, he was carrying his mail and was looking particular gorgeous in a high-end suit. Yuri became aware he was staring and smiling broadly **again**.

“Mr. Floor Six, how are you?” Beautiful Man asked with a polite smile.

“I’m wonderful thank you,” Yuri was definitely blushing, “How are you?”

“I’m good, just back from a meeting. Boring but at least I can rest for a few days. Are you busy?”

Oh god, it’s almost like beautiful man wanted to talk to Yuri. Yuri did not need to be more smitten.

“Oh, a bit. I’m having a break to hang out with friends today but I have rehearsals every day for the next two weeks and then several shows a week for long time after.” Yuri answered, knowing he was blushing hard, he tried very hard not to stare at the man’s lips. He was probably an excellent kisser.

“Rehearsals?” Beautiful Man tipped his head to the side and gave a slightly puzzled smile.

“Oh, um, I’m a ballet dancer” Yuri omitted the fact that he was the Principal Dancer for the biggest Ballet company in the city and was internationally recognised because he wasn’t one to brag. 

“Ah I used to love ballet. Maybe I’ll see you perform sometime” Beautiful Man checked his watch and made a face, “Unfortunately I must go.”

  
“Of course!” Yuri stepped out of the way of the lift smiling at Beautiful Man.

“Oh by the way I heard white vinegar is very good for salsa stains.” Beautiful Man said before the doors closed.

Yuri stared blankly at the doors for a moment before he remembered his shirt.  He managed to keep it together long enough to collect his package and get back to his apartment before falling apart.

**Thunk.**

**Thunk.**

**Thunk.**

“What the hell Yuri?” Leo yelled as he jumped at the sound of Yuri pounding his head against the front door.

“The Most Beautiful Man in the World saw me again when I had dropped food on myself like a goddamn TODDLER.  I’m going to die of embarrassment.” Yuri wailed.

“Oh god” Phichit mumbled under his breath.

“You don’t understand Phichit! He’s as beautiful as a clear summer sky, he’s like the way sun spills over water at dusk.” Yuri whined.

“Like the way food smells when you’re hungry?” Guang Hong asked with a laugh.

“No he’s like the sound angels make when they’re doing folk covers of pop songs on their heavenly harps” Leo said as he bumped Guang Hong with his shoulder.

“No you two, he’s like the guy who played Chad in ‘high school musical,’ if the guy who played Chad in ‘high school musical’ was the most beautiful man in the world.” Phichit said with false indignation.

“Fuck all three of you. I’m going to go weep in the bedroom while I change my shirt.”

 

“We have to go to the Ballet.”

Chris came in from the kitchen with a drink as Victor bounded into the apartment.

“I have a feeling I know what this is about.” he said with a sigh.

“Cutest Boy in the World is a ballet dancer!” Victor said almost skipping to the couch. Chris groaned with frustration.

“I knew it, how did you find out?” Chris asked wearily as he sat on a sofa.

“I had a conversation with him and he told me.” Victor said with a pout.

“Oh good, I was worried you did you do something crazy and stalkerish like check his mailbox to find out his name” Chris took a drink in relief. 

“...Chris you’re a genius!”

  
“That wasn’t a suggestion!”


	4. Chapter 4

Victor felt his whole expression light up as he stepped out of the lift. The Cutest Boy in the World was standing by the mail boxes trying to wrestle his mail and his backpack. Victor bit his lip, the boy was wearing his workout gear again which showed off his (Dancer!) muscles nicely and had adorably tousled black hair. He mentally took note of which mailbox was Cute Boy’s but then flushed remembering the lecture Chris had given him last time he visited.

Well nothing for it then, he’d have to approach and just ask Cute Boy his name.  He was walking across the lobby purposefully when Cute Boy lost his hold on his backpack making it land on his feet. Cute boy sighed and placed his hands on his hips as he stared down at his bag.

“Why? Why did you do that when I explicitly told you not to? Do you like being on the floor?” Cute boy admonished the bag adorably. Victor tried very hard not to squeal at how cute Cute Boy was being. The object of his admiration sighed once more before stuffing the mail under one arm and picking up the bag. He turned towards the lifts and noticed Victor and after a moment where he seemed briefly stunned he smiled that beautiful smile that felt like it was just for Victor.

“Hello!” Victor squeaked and internally winced as he walked part way across the lobby closer to Cute boy. Just ask his name like a normal person “Long day?” coward, Victor was a coward.

“Kinda, rehearsal didn’t go so well.” He smiled at Victor again and it wasn’t fair! It was like he was getting shot directly in the heart, “You?” bless this boy for keeping the conversation going.

“Ah I’m just on my way out, I have a photo shoot across town” Victor tried to smile winningly but was slapping himself mentally because if he could _just ask for this boy’s name and number!_

“Ah are you a model?” Victor blinked and took in the wide eyed innocent face of the Cutest Boy in the World and melted a little more.

“Ah no I’m not but it’s sweet of you to suggest I could be. I work in fashion though,” As a designer but that sounds like bragging so he’ll shut up. Cute Boy blushed prettily and smiled again.

“Oh, I see! No wonder you’re so well dressed.” Bless this man and how do you ask a completely stranger to marry you and raise a litter of poodles with you when you can’t even ask their name.

“Well I’d better go” You don’t, you chicken the fuck out is what you do.

“I hope it goes well!” They started to pass each other when the doorman came up to Cute Boy.

“Yuri? Can I grab you for a minute?” so Cute Boy was a Yuri too, interesting…

“Ah yes?” Cute boy stopped and Victor, though he had no reason to, stopped as well.

“Phichit dropped his keys on the way out again” the doorman explained dropping something into Yuri’s hand.

  
“Again? We’re going to get robbed at this rate” Cute Bo… **Yuri** muttered, “I’ll tell him off and let him when he gets home” he promised the doorman who returned to his post.

Cute boy seemed to notice Victor staring at him and smiled again.

“Ah yes, bye again. See you around.” He said with a little wave. Victor jumped and forced himself to smile back.

“Ah yes, see you around _Yuri_.” He waved and stepped out of the building and hurried around the corner to call Chris.

“CHRIS!” he whisper yelled into the phone as soon as it connected.

“Victor I’m working. Do you know what that means? Work? It’s something I have to do to earn money and I don’t believe you pay me to listen to you whine about your unrequited crush.” Chris told him severely.

“But but he was so adorably cute when he told off his bag and I found out his name, and I wasn’t stalking the doorman said it so stop facepalming I can hear you Chris, but he lives with someone and maybe they’re roommates but what if it’s his lover and of course it’s his lover because he’s so cute there’s no way he’d be single and what am I going to do Chris?” Victor rambled clutching his hand to his chest.

“Get over yourself for a start!”

“CHRIS! I’M IN AGONY!”

 

 

Chris sighed and put down the phone leaving Victor to babble into thin air. He turned to the photographer sitting next to him.

“I’m so sorry about that, I’ve got a friend who’s obsessed with a guy in his building. He will not shut up about him.” Chris apologised.  The young photographer laughed.

“You too huh?” he pointed to his phone on the table where Christophe realised a white noise rather like a person screaming in agony was coming from, “My roommate keeps going on about a guy in our building being ‘The Most Beautiful Man in the World’ and I’m getting fed up.” Phichit sat back with a roll of his eyes and Chris had to laugh as well.

“Oh my god my friend keeps going on about the guy he’s crushing on being the ‘Cutest Boy in the World’ we should get them together.” Chris laughed again.

“Hell no, then they’d be annoying stereo.” Phichit giggled before leaning forward and resuming their discussion about which if his shots were best.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yuri?” Yuri looked up from his phone to see The Most Beautiful Man in the World was on his bus again.  He smiled at him both out of reflex and because for once he wasn’t dressed like a dumpster goblin.

“Hello” he replied. Beautiful Man smiled in return and **oh my god he was sitting next to Yuri!** A surly blonde teen stomped past them to the back of the bus.

“It’s nice to see you again” Beautiful man continued smiling at Yuri, “How are your rehearsals going?” Yuri felt himself relax, it was surprising how nice it was to talk to Beautiful Man.

“Better! I was just getting frustrated over some parts and the director is very strict. It didn’t help that this show is very personal as well so I want to get it right.” Yuri explained with a smile.  It really was a personal piece, he had choreographed it as an exploration of gender and how fluid it can be.

“It sounds amazing, what company are you with? My cousin is really into dance and I thought it would be nice to take him and I’d like to see you perform sometime” Beautiful man said with another smile and a fucking wink! Was he trying to kill Yuri?

Yuri took a deep breath but instead of replying he took a leaflet about his upcoming show out of his bag and passed it shyly to Beautiful Man. He could feel the blush burning his face.

“Um…this has the dates I’m performing. I don’t know if it will be any good but if you’d like to come just let me know and I’ll get you some tickets” Yuri said looking anywhere but at Beautiful Man.

Beautiful Man took the offered leaflet and made a sound of surprise.

“Yuri I had no idea you were such an important ballet dancer! This is amazing! I’ll be sure to come, the fifth would be a perfect time for me and I’m sure my cousin would love it too”

Yuri felt a warmth bloom in his chest and smiled a little down at his clasped hands. Okay, this was it. Time to find out Beautiful Man’s name.

“Um I could leave it in your mailbox Mr?” Yuri’s hands felt sweaty and he was nearly shaking as Beautiful Man reached across and pressed the button for their stop.

“Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov” Beautiful Man answered the question before standing and waiting for Yuri to slide over and walk off the bus with him.

“That’s a nice name, I’ll be sure to leave you two tickets then Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuri said softly. The blonde teenager who had disembarked behind them snorted.

“Victor is fine” Beautiful Man said with a smile, Yuri beamed at him.  They talked a bit more as they walked to the building, the teenager walking a fair bit behind them still grumbling.  It was a shockingly easy conversation and Victor seemed completely fascinated by Yuri’s work as a Dancer.

“I’m excited to see your show, from what I can on this leaflet your costume is absolutely stunning.  I’d love to design something for a ballet someday but I think my skills are more for standard fashion. Though a line inspired by ballets would be intriguing” Victor said with a finger tapping against his lips in a way that should be illegal.

Yuri didn’t say anything he was too busy watching Victor.

Which of course was why he ran into the big window by the door of their building with a loud thud.  The teenager nearly howled with laughter as Victor asked if Yuri was alright.

“I’m fine” Yuri said with a smile as he rubbed his head.

“Why the fuck are you smiling?” The teen asked as he pushed past the two of them to enter the building. Victor frowned after the teen before pushing open the door and holding it for Yuri.

“Because he’s a nice young man” Victor admonished before giving Yuri a gentle smile.

“I’m sorry, this is my cousin. He’s rough around the edges but is actually sweet deep down.” He apologised. Yuri shook his head and smiled again and they entered the lift.

“It’s okay, all teenagers are like that to some extent” Yuri replied. Then he remembered the promise to Phichit, “Oh right! My roommate asked me to give you this” he pulled out his wallet and dug out a business card and held it out to Victor who took it with a head tilt and a puzzled smile.

“You said the other day that you had a photoshoot and if I understand things you’re a designer?” encouraged by the other man’s nod he went on “My roommate is a photographer and asked that you consider him for future work. He’s very good and that has links to both his website and his Instagram so you can get an idea of his style and work. You obviously don’t have to use him but if you’d consider him I’d be grateful” Yuri explained blushing furiously again. It seemed rude to ask this but if Phichit found out he didn’t there would be hell to pay.

“…Your roommate?” Victor questioned staring at the card.

“…Yes?”

“Not your boyfriend?” Victor questioned again still looking at the card.

“…No? He’s like a brother to me, that would be weird.” Yuri didn’t understand this conversation.

Victor pocketed the card suddenly and gave Yuri the purest most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Yuri suddenly felt like he’d had three shots of tequila.

“I’ll definitely check out your friends work and consider him for future shoots” Victor told Yuri as the doors of the lift opened to Yuri’s floor.

“Um…right thank you. I’ll leave the tickets in your mailbox.” Yuri managed to get out as he stumbled slightly walking backwards out of the lift.

“Thank you I’ll look forward to it.”

The doors slid shut and Yuri wandered back to his apartment in a daze.

“Hey Yuri…what the hell is wrong now?” Phichit asked as he looked up at Yuri from the couch.

“Phichit…his name is Victor and I gave him your card, he’s going to consider it, and and I offered him tickets to my show and he wants them. I had like a real conversation with him and he’s so pretty and what the hell am I doing? Why did I offer him tickets? What if he doesn’t come? What if he does come but hates the show? Oh my God I’ve made a huge mistake!” Yuri was clutching his hands to his chest and hyperventilating.

“Hey at least you look good and didn’t make a fool out of yourself this time” Phichit offered picking his magazine back up. A muffled sob made him look back at Yuri.

“What happened?” he asked with a sigh. There was a sniff and then Yuri came and sat on the floor next to the couch, his face buried in the cushions.

“I RAN INTO THE WINDOW BECAUSE I WAS TOO BUSY LOOKING AT HIS FACE!” he wailed into the cushions.

“Oh my god is that all? You’re hopeless!” Phichit ignored the wailing and weeping and went back to his magazine.

 

 

“Okay what the fuck was with all the gross flirting there with that pig?” The grouchy teen asked as the doors in the lift slid shut.

“Be nice Yurio he’s giving us two tickets to see this” Victor passed over the leaflet. Rolling his eyes Yurio took it, then his eyes widened and he looked back at Victor.

“THE FUCK? HOW DOES THAT PIG HAVE TICKETS TO THIS? I’VE BEEN WANTING TO SEE THIS SINCE THEY ANNOUNCED IT WAS HAPPENING!” Victor winced as Yurio reached full volume. He reached over and tapped the leaflet again as they stepped out of the lift.

“Look at it again kiddo, that dancer is the guy I was flirting with.” Victor told him.

“THE HELL? WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU LIVED IN THE SAME BUILDING AS YURI KATSUKI? HE’S ONLY LIKE MY FUCKING HERO!” Yurio shrieked, causing Victor to wince again.

“I didn’t know his name, I don’t really follow ballet, besides you didn’t recognise him at first either.” Victor pouted as he opened his door.  The teen pushed past him.

“Really Victor you’re the fucking worst, but thanks for taking me to see this. Do you think you can introduce me properly next time? I wanna get his autograph” Yurio was seriously grateful despite his attempts to hide it. Victor was too, now he knew Yuri’s full name and more importantly found out that Phichit was a roommate and NOT a boyfriend which meant he still had a chance!

Also, access to an Instagram that, if he was lucky, had a lot of Yuri pictures on it.

He quickly found the account on his phone, followed it and gave a squeal of delight. It was full of pictures of Yuri including pictures of him in his very tight ballet costumes.

As he was looking Phichit updated with a picture of Yuri kneeling on the floor, face buried in the couch. Caption:

My best friend needs to get over his stupid crush #roommatewoes #katsuki_yuri #getoveryourself #moveon #mostbeautifulmanintheworldmyass

Victor frowned at this. Yuri had a crush on someone? Well he’d just have to be much more charming and win Yuri over in the end. If he had his way Yuri Katsuki, aka The Cutest Boy in the World, would soon only have eyes for Victor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst in this one but one more chapter until the happy ending!

Yuri was not having a good day.

Honestly it wasn’t as bad as his head was making it. The reviews of his show were in and most of them were positive. However, one critic wrote a scathing article comparing Yuri to a beached whale among other things.

That of course was the only review he paid attention to and it hurt. Because he didn’t have a show that night or the next day he decided to wallow in self misery and wearing junky sweats he ran to the nearest shop and bought three huge bags of popcorn and a chocolate bar which he started to eat on the way home.

“Having a party?” the doorman called as he walked past, chocolate bar in his mouth.

“Naw all for me. Pity party time.” He managed to get out in a kind of muffled way past the chocolate bar.

“Why would you be having a pity party Yuri?” the rich dulcet tones let Yuri know exactly who was behind him.

The Most Beautiful Man in the World.

Goddamnit.

He closed his eyes in a spasm of pain before stepping out of the way and removing the chocolate bar from his mouth finally before accepting fate and walking into the lift with Victor.

“I got a bad review for my show and since I have today and tomorrow where I don’t have to perform I’m wallowing in self-pity” Yuri explained giving a rather wan smile.

Victor frowned.

“You got a bad review? Is the man an idiot or does he have a vendetta against insanely talented dancers?” Victor sounded so genuine that Yuri thought he might cry.

“Ah well, I’m not that good really. He made some good points I guess. I just never took criticism that well.” Yuri tried to smile again but it came off pained.

Victor’s frown deepened.

“Is that the review in the Herald? Because I have it on good authority that man is an idiot who hates everything, especially if it pushes boundaries into new areas” Victor continued, “Besides I’ve seen your dancing, after the last time we ran into each other my cousin gave me a crash course on your career. Turns out you’re his hero and the tickets you gave me may have made me his favourite person, besides you of course, so I’m really grateful for those and I’m genuinely excited to see your show.”

Yuri gaped at him like a fish because what he was saying was so bizarre.

“What…what authority?” he asked in a wavering voice because he couldn’t even process the rest.  
Victor rubbed the back of his head with one hand and looked away slightly.

“Ah I may have met him and let’s just say he also hates me and my label. But considering my label is doing quite well and you’re an internationally recognised dancer and he’s a critic for a grubby newspaper that no one buys anyway I would think he can safely be ignored” Victor’s bright blue eyes made eye contact with Yuri’s again. The gaze was so warm and Yuri could almost believe it was fondness in the other man’s eyes.

“Please don’t let him get to you, you’re amazing. If nothing else my prickly dancing prodigy of a cousin wouldn’t look up to you without merit.” Victor said this with a laugh as the doors opened and Yuri, feeling very dazed stepped off of the lift before turning around.

“Thank you Victor, that was a really nice thing to say.” He said softly at Victor, giving a watery smile before making his way to his apartment. As he put his hand on the door knob his mind caught up with the rest of the conversation and he realised: Nikiforov. One of the hottest clothing labels in the world. He’d never made the connection before.

He had just been given a speech about believing in himself and told he was amazing by the designer behind Nikiforov fashion label while wearing his shittest clothing and carrying an obscene amount of junk food that he had loudly proclaimed as being for himself.

**With a fucking chocolate bar sticking out of his mouth.**

He let himself inside and dropped the bags of popcorn before running to his room and crying real tearing sobs over the fact that he couldn’t once look cool or suave in front of this man who had no chance with anyway but at least wanted to look good in front of.

After a bit his door creaked open and a piece of pie on a plate was slide into the room before closing again.

God Bless Phichit.

 

 

“He had three bags of popcorn and looked like he was going to cry because of one bad review? He’s almost as extra as you.” Chris said resigning himself as Victor’s go to guy whenever this Yuri guy showed up.

“Hey everyone can have their confidence knocked but have you watched the videos? He’s so graceful and beautiful and yet so cute and endearing. Even his sad face is cute how is allowed to be so cute and lovable? It made me want to sweep him into my arms and protect him! Also, serious question; can I sue a critic for libel because how dare he make that precious cinnamon roll cry!” Victor ranted on, Chris could almost see him wandering around his apartment waving his arms.

“No, you can’t sue someone for having an opinion you don’t like. Plus, you said he thanked you so he’s probably feeling better.” Chris answered in a bored tone.

“But Phichit said on Instagram that he’s sobbing in his room!”

There was a pause.

“Phichit Chulanont?” Chris asked.

“Yes! He’s a photographer and his roommate, I follow him on Instagram now.” Victor said brightly as if he wasn’t being slightly creepy by stalking his crush’s roommate’s insta. Chris facepalmed.

 _“I know he’s a photographer Victor, I’ve worked with him before.”_ Chris was about to tell him with a sigh, but then his eyes widened as he made the connection.

He grinned.

He could have told Victor.

He could have told Phichit and set up a blind date.

He could have.

But he wouldn’t.

It was a petty revenge but Victor had talked his ear off for weeks now and he could suffer for at least a little more.

Just a bit more, and then he’d tell him.

Promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri was having the very worst day.

He was one his way back from his show when the bus had broken down two blocks from his apartment and no taxis were around leaving him to walk the rest of the way. Two steps from the bus the heavens opened.

For a moment, he stood there in the driving rain, his eye make-up running down his face as he stood there with blank acceptance of his fate.

People around him were running for shelter but he was two blocks from his apartment and just wanted to get home so he walked at a normal pace in the driving rain. Quickly getting soaked to the skin.

He was about a block away from the apartment building when he suddenly realised he wasn’t being pelted with rain anymore. He stopped dead in his tracks, blinked owlishly before looking up and noticed an umbrella was being held over his head. He turned to look at who was offering shelter to see The Most Beautiful Man in the World standing next to him with a concerned expression on his face.

“Yuri are you okay?”

The question was kindness wrapped in warmth. It spoke of concern and genuine care in regards to Yuri and it was the last straw.

Something in Yuri broke and he just started sobbing.

Full on ugly crying.

Victor’s expression morphed from concerned to panicked in about 8 seconds flat.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! What’s wrong! Did I do something! How can I make it better?” Victor flapped around before pulling out a handkerchief that probably cost an obscene amount of money and offered it to Yuri who took it but it also caused him to sob harder at the sheer kindness of it all.

He hid is face in it.

“It’s not fair! Why do I always have to be at my worst around you!?” he wailed. Victor gaped at him.

“Do you know I sometimes look nice? Do you know I can be a functional adult? No! You don’t! Because you only see me when I’m a dumpster goblin! I know you’re out of my league by miles but I at want to make a good impression on you at least once! It’s NOT FAIR!” Yuri shouted before hiding his face completely in his hands as he cried.

Victor was at a complete loss. He didn’t understand what Yuri could possibly be talking about. He had never once made a bad impression on Victor, he was an utterly charming and wonderful person, but now he was crying because he thought that Victor didn’t like him or something? Victor was never very good at people crying around him but this was even worse because it was somehow his fault and he didn’t know what to do.

In a panic, he reached out his free arm and pulled Yuri to his chest in a one-armed hug. Yuri tensed against him but didn’t pull away. Victor licked his lips in nervousness.

“Yuri I…I never once thought badly of you at any of our encounters. In fact, I found you to be adorable and endearing and wanted so badly to get close to you” Victor gave a little laugh and hugged the younger man to him tighter, “In fact I kept calling my best friend and ranting to him about this guy I was crushing on in my building who was The Cutest Boy in the World.”

Yuri pulled away at that and gazed at him with his pretty mouth open in shock and his gorgeous brown eyes wide.

“You mean…you meant me?” he squeaked, again adorably.

Victor blushed and nodded.

“But you’re The Most Beautiful Man in the World!” Yuri blurted out, blushing deeply as he realised what he had said.

Now it was Victor’s turn to gape.

“Wait you mean I’m the one you’ve had a crush on? Phichit’s posts were about me?” he asked Yuri who blushed harder confirming Victor’s guess, “Oh my God, I’ve been jealous about myself.” He face-palmed. 

There was a pause before Yuri started to laugh.

Victor peeked at him from between his fingers. There was a real smile on Yuri’s face and Victor let his hand drop so he could take the handkerchief from Yuri.

Victor gently wiped the tears, rain and make up from Yuri’s cheeks.

“Do you really like me?” the question was said so softly, with a voice that trembled. Victor smiled put the handkerchief away before reaching out to gently stroke Yuri’s cheek.

“Really, the first day I met you, you smiled so charmingly and were so cute and sexy at the same time” Victor told him.

“I was a gross sweaty mess.”

“No you were glistening muscles paired with a adorable smile.” Victor told him with a shake of his head.

“The salsa stained shirt.” Yuri’s eyes were scanning Victor’s face as if trying to find the evidence that this was all a lie.

“You have a good time with your friends and I don’t know why but it was endearing” Victor stepped closer, his thumb running over Yuri’s bottom lip.

“You’re really interested in someone like me?” Yuri whispered, gazing into Victor’s eyes.

Instead of answering Victor leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Yuri’s lips. He pulled back, a pleased smile on his lips as his thumb gently stroked Yuri’s right cheek.

“Let’s try this, again shall we?” Victor said “I’m Victor Nikiforov, would you please go on a date with me?”

Yuri smiled back and gently reached up to take his hand in his.

“I’m Yuri Katsuki and nothing would make me happier.”

 

 

Two years later at their wedding Chris and Phichit decided that instead of them each giving a best man speech to do one best man presentation where they detailed how the two grooms were idiots pining for each other for the longest time before Yuri freaking out saved the day.

There was a Powerpoint involved.

And a confetti cannon.

And an interpretive (mostly appropriate) pole dance about their relationship thanks to Chris.

They then presented the couple with matching tee-shirts.  Yuri’s said “Cutest Boy in the World” and Victor’s said “The Most Beautiful Man in the World”

Yuri blushed with his head in his hands while Victor declared plans for Phichit to photograph them wearing the gifts as soon as they were back from their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the comments mentioned wishing for details of the ballet or the date etc. I may do one shot sequels that cover that because I do kind of love this AU

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【授權翻譯】世上最美的男人（和我住同棟大樓）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959465) by [yuuriissocute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuriissocute/pseuds/yuuriissocute)




End file.
